Light at the End of the Tunnel
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE, Word: Light, Fade. Dean now has to see how Righteous he really is as he fights Evil and his army.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: Now, I am really sorry this is late, but this is from last week. I wasn't here for a week. So... I decided to make this one really long. All 6 of these are related in story form, so one after the other. Though, #6 is not a drabble. There was no way I could shorten that one! Also, that last one includes this week's challenge word: Fade. I plan to write a proper one, but for now, you're getting that one. So, I hope you'll read all of these! And I hope you enjoy!

This is all pertaining to the upcoming Apocalypse!

Players: Check out Enkidu07's profile page.

Challenge Word:_ Light_

***SPOILERS***  
None

* * *

**Light at the End of the Tunnel - #1**

The demon army was ready to mobilize. If the remaining hunters didn't make a stand, there would be no hope. The evil would win and everything would be lost. There would be no mad-kind. No law and order. No light to fight the darkness brought by one creature, less man, once good.

So, this was one last ditch effort. One last chance to bring down the hierarchy. Hunters from all over the world came for the event. This death match.

Neither demons nor hunters wouldn't stay hidden for long. Then... it would be time. The last fight to save Earth.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**: So, review this one, or keep reading until the end! Number 2 next!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: Still continuing! Keep reading about the Apocalypse!

Also, this isn't 100 words. I couldn't shorten it!

Players: Check out Enkidu07's profile page.

Challenge Word:_ Light_

***SPOILERS***  
None

* * *

**Light at the End of the Tunnel - #2**

He had one mission. One mission that Dean had not only been appointed for, but had volunteered to do. With hunters flanking either side of him, he advanced toward the battlefield, ironically an old warehouse, long-since abandoned, zero light emitted.

Hunters lived for the cover of darkness, but demons were the dark. It wasn't long before alarms were going off. They'd been spotted. Some hunters stopped dead, stunned, others shook and almost ran, while still others began firing special bullets and holy water. Dean, he waited. The final battle would come soon enough. No need to get antsy.

Just as predicated, demons began their attacks. They were almost invisible, only silhouettes. Hunters around him ran forward to meet their assailants. Dean, on the other hand, went around the back of the building past the fighting. He had one mission to fulfill, and he knew exactly where their leader would be.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**: Review? Onto #3!


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: Keep reading about the Apocalypse!

Players: Check out Enkidu07's profile page.

Challenge Word:_ Light_

***SPOILERS***  
None

* * *

**Light at the End of the Tunnel - #3**

Light-footed, Dean stalked the building. He didn't need a map to know where he was going, even if he'd never seen this building before. Instinct told him where he needed to go. Hell seemed to have attuned him to the evil.

The building was empty. All the demons here were fighting on the home front. He was alone, only his shadow in the moonlight for company.

A full moon, a hint of red running through it. Blood would shed.

Finally, a sign. Voices on the other side of a door. He knew the voices only too well.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**: Any reviews? #4 next!


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: Keep reading about the Apocalypse!

Players: Check out Enkidu07's profile page.

Challenge Word:_ Light_

***SPOILERS***  
None

* * *

**Light at the End of the Tunnel - #4**

Dean hissed at the voice known as Ruby. But Dean could only focus on the other one. It made his head hurt, his heart flutter. So much pain and anger in that voice. But still so light, as clear as a bell. Ominous.

They spoke in quiet, urgent voices. Ruby, she begged. Damn, Dean might not get to kill her.

Then, a brush on his shoulder. He was no longer alone. Even hiding in the shadow, Dean knew who it was. One hunter Dean trusted with his life. It encouraged him. His heart calmed as he grabbed onto a knife. Not just any knife, but one specially designed by the gods. Courtesy of Alistair. After he was dead of course, so he really had no say. The knife felt powerful, heavenly, light.

Finally, one palm flat on the door, Dean pushed.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews? Read on to #5!


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: Keep reading about the Apocalypse!

Players: Check out Enkidu07's profile page.

Challenge Word:_ Light_

***SPOILERS***  
None

* * *

**Light at the End of the Tunnel - #5**

The door was lighter than Dean would have presumed. But he didn't dwell on it. Knife clutched in his right hand, Dean burst through. He didn't make a sound. Ruby screamed... sounding very human. But the demon leader, although startled, chuckled.

"Dean. Welcome. I knew you'd show up. And you didn't disappoint. And of course it'd be you. The Righteous man, right?"

Dean smirked, though his heart throbbed in pain.

"But I really do have to thank-you, for all you've done for me."

To Dean's right, Ruby was restrained. It was now between Dean and the demon leader. Finally.

**TBC...**

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading so far! One more to go!


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: So, the finale! This one has a TWIST! If you haven't figured it out already! Keep reading! And like I said before, it's not a drabble!

Players: Check out Enkidu07's profile page.

Challenge Word:_ Light, Fade_

***SPOILERS***  
None

* * *

**Light at the End of the Tunnel - #6**

It was an old-western showdown. Hands at the ready, twitching, while maintaining eye contact. It would be one to go down into the history book. Even the bad guy held his cocky smile. He was powerful, there was no denying that.

But Dean, he had good on his side. Didn't evil know good wins every time?

And, as if on cue, something happened. Dean's knife, purely celestial, began to glow. It lit up the dim room. Doing so, Dean's heart felt alight, free from sadness or troubles. And the light shone brighter and brighter. Eventually Ruby was screaming, writhing in the purity. It was blinding.

The bringer of the end of the world was stunned. Literally frozen in place. Dean wasted not a minute. Taking two swift steps forward, Dean pointed that streaming light in the right direction and plunged it's owner in the heart of Evil.

Screams, unlike anything any man would hear and be likely to survive, rang out like bells in this tiny room. Ruby's own screams were drowned out. But the two hunters in the light held strong.

For a finale, Evil finally burst. He'd kept his true form hidden, but now it came forth, horribly disfigured. Bleeding, broken, disjointed... ugly.

The light from the knife then pulsed, Dean pushing forward and twisting in unison. One final blood-curling scream, the entity fell, burning on the way down. And just as the angels had died, its true figure was imprinted on that cement floor, heat still emanating from it as the light died.

Ruby's host's body fell as the light faded away.

Dean's eyes stung. His heart pounded, and his head screamed. Wails were heard outside, even from so far away. But Dean focused on one voice only, the only other living thing left in this room.

"Dean... you did it. Bro, you killed Lucifer." Dean huffed a breath after holding it for so long and slowly released. Then, turning slowly, Dean came eye to eye with Sam. His brother was safe, Lucifer was dead. As long as they were hunters, no evil could stand in their way.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: This is the last one, and thanks to all who read! And thanks for everyone who reviews these!


End file.
